Dbz little adventures
by ballllab3
Summary: little adventures with the dragon ball z characters
1. Chapter 1 hide and seek

Goten age 3

Gohan age 14

Where are you said Gohan he was playing hide and seek with his little brother Goten.

Goten was hiding behind a bush and Gohan knows he's there he's just playing with him.

Goten where are you Gohan said in a confused voice.

Goten giggled when he heard Gohan's voice which Gohan heard

AHA said Gohan as he looked behind the bush

goten screamed in a funny way like he thought it was funny how Gohan found him

Gohan tried and grabbed Goten but he got away and started running away giggling get back here said Gohn as he started to run after him as he was laughing thinking it was funny how Goten started running when he found him Gohan didn't fly he wanted to play fair with his brother.

Goten looked back and saw Gohan was catching up with him so Goten threw a ki blast at the ground which caused smoke to appear and allow Goten to run and hide again.

Gohan went out of the smoke and looked around but he could not find Goten any where.

Goten where are you said Gohan this time he sounded scared he needed to know where his little brother was he was suppose to be watching him but know he lost him.

Goten was watching behind a tree not knowing his brother was worried about him.

Gohan needed to find his brother so he flew into the sky seeing his brother behind a tree he flew towards him and he landed right by him.

Goten seeing his brother flew into the sky and started flying towards there home.

Gohan flew after him and caught up to him fast and grabbed.

you are in so much trouble when I tell mom what you did said Gohan

Goten was scared he didn't want to get into trouble with there mom so he gave Gohan big puppy do eyes.

Gohan looked him and said if you listen to me or the rest of the night then I won't tell mom okay.

Goten smiled and hugged him as they flew home.

When they got back home Goten got ready for bed.

when he got in his bed Gohan came in and said goodnight as he got into the bed right when he turned off the light he felt something hug him he looked down and saw Goten cuddling with him Gohan smiled and hugged his little brother good night Goten said Gohan as himself fell asleep to.


	2. Chapter 2 memories

gohan age 14

goten age new born

it was a few months after the defeat of cell and a month after goten was born.

gohan was in his bed it was around midnight "if i just finished cell off when i had the chance then dad would still be alive" gohan thought.

His mom Chichi went out for the weekend so he had to look after his baby brother Goten who was sleeping at the moment.

Gohan got up and went to a bookshelf and found a photo album.

he started looking through it and found pictures from his dad's past.

He saw pictures of his dad training with master Roshi, fighting at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and his dad and his's mom's wedding.

Then as he turned the page he heard somebody crying it was Goten.

he went to his mom's room and picked up Goten and slowly rocked him back and forth until he stopped crying.

Gohan went to the fridge and got a bottle full of milk and put it in the microwave and heated it up when it was done he put the warm milk in goten's mouth. goten sucked on the nibble as he took both of them back to his room.

Gohan put goten on his bed and he started looking through the album again.

There was a photo of when he was a baby,when he was 4, when he was going to namek, him getting ready for the androids, and getting ready for the fight with cell.

gohan looked down at goten and said "these memories may never happen again but me and you can make new one's ".

then gohan remembered they took photo's of goten and him after he was born.

so he went and got an album and the photo's of goten and him and said "this will be our memories for know but as time moves on we will make more memories"

gohan then got tape and taped the pictures to the album then he wrote,Gohan And Goten, on the cover.

he looked at goten and he picked him up and said "this weekend will be our weekend" he said as he walked outside and went to the roof.

when he got on the roof he and goten looked up at the stars.

about an hour later gohan saw goten was asleep so he went inside and when he got into bed he said "goodnight goten" then gohan fell asleep.

the next day gohan with goten on his lap looking through photos and putting photos in there album. then he looked through his old clothes and had him try them on and took pictures of him in the clothes then put the photos in the album.

gohan was trying to make new memories to help him forget the fight with cell one day he hopped goten will make memories at one point with someone else when he's older.

he looked at goten and said "i love you goten".


End file.
